Kabała Obdartej Czaszki
thumb|Symbol Obdartej Czaszki '''Kabała Obdartej Czaszki' (ang. Kabal of the Flayed Skull) - jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych Kabał w Mrocznym Mieście. Swoją potęgą przewyższają wszystkie inne Kabały, za wyjątkiem tej spod znaku Czarnego Serca. Historia thumb|155px|Kabalita Obdartej Czaszki Założenie Założyciel tej Kabały, Archont Vraesque Malidrach, był niegdyś kierowcą biorącym udział w Wyścigach Śmierci. Malidrach przetrwał ponad sto wyścigów w Laserowej Pętli Khad Mhetrul, zyskując sławę i pogłos. Po jakimś czasie Vraesque postanowił wykorzystać swoje pieniądze, sławę i umiejętności zastraszania by wykupić, wykraść bądź zmusić do posłuszeństwa dość Kabalitów, by stworzyć Kabałę. Tak zaczęła się historia Obdartej Czaszki. Rajd na 87 Regiment Błękitnokrwiści Pradopodobnie pierwsza bitwa pomiędzy Obdartą Czaszką a siłami Imperium. Rajd miał miejsce w 967.M38 i był wyjątkowo krwawy, gdyż z niesprecyzowanego powodu Mroczni Eldarzy nie chcieli żadnego z gwardzistów brać do niewoli. Jedynym gwardzistą który przeżył rajd był dowódca Antoni Mosman, który został zabity po przesłuchaniu przez Inkwizycję. Podbój Thrandium Podbój Thrandium to nieczęsty przykład bitwy, w której nie zginął żaden z atakujących żołnierzy. Bitwa rozpoczęła się, gdy nad planetą pojawił się Korsarz Eskortowiec należący do Obdartej Czaszki. Ze statku wyleciały tysiące różnych myśliwców i bombowców które zniszczyło wszystkie samoloty należące do Planetarnych Sił Obronnych. Dzięki temu,samoloty Mrocznych Eldarów mogły bezkarnie atakować wszystkie obiekty na planecie. W tej bitwie Kabała Obdartych Czaszek używała tylko swoje siły powietrzne, dzięki czemu uniknęły jakichkolwiek strat.Używały również najróżniejszych rodzajów broni:od zwykłych pocisków po Szklaną Plagę i wkrótce na planecie zostały tylko niedobitki, które Obdarta Czaszka zabrała do Commorragh. Od tamtego czasu, Thrandium stanowi główny przyczułek Kabały w Świecie Materialnym. Opis thumb|346px|Siły Obdartej Czaszki stojące w gotowościOd czasu swojego założenia, Kabała Obdartej Czaszki niemal bez przerwy się rozrasta. Powiada się że pod względem logistyki i czystej siły ustępują jedynie Kabale Czarnego Serca, co jest niemałym osiągnięciem. Minęły stulecia odkąd Vraesque założył swoją Kabałę, a liczba jego zwycięstw dalece przewyższa niemal nic nieznaczące porażki. Bez wątpienia powodem tego jest niesamowita szybkość reakcji, taktyczny umysł oraz morderczy instynkt Archonta. Vraesque nigdy nie pozwolił, by umiejętności nabyte w czasie kariery Drapieżcy uległy zatraceniu. Archont otacza się zresztą Drukhari myślącymi równie szybko co on, dzięki czemu upewnia się że Kabała Obdartej Czaszki nigdy nie zostanie zaatakowana, oblężona ani oszukana. Nie potrzeba wielkiej wyobraźni by zrozumieć, jak przydatne są te aspekty w mieście w którym każdy spiskuje przeciwko każdemu. Specjalność Kabały thumb|264px|Bombowiec Voidraven należący do Obdartej CzaszkiArchont Vraesque faworyzuje lotnictwo w czasie walk. Z tego powodu jego Kabała utrzymuje stałe kontakty z nieprzeliczoną ilością pilotów Razowingów i Voidravenów. Kiedy Kabała Obdartej Czaszki wyrusza na wojnę, to uderza z niebios, atakując z gniewnym fanatyzmem. Pierwszym priorytetem w każdym najeździe jest ustanowienie supremacji w powietrzu, gdyż Archont Vraesque nie ma zamiaru dopuścić do nawet najmniejszego zagrożenia dla płynnego ruchu swoich żołnierzy. By osiągnąć ten cel Obdarta Czaszka upewni się przed rozpoczęciem właściwego najazdu że każdy bojowy środek transportu na planecie został zniszczony. Do gry szybko wchodzą też Korsarze, Grabieżcy i Jady, których bronie wystrzeliwują z furią na cele, które mogły uniknąć rzezi ze strony wcześniej wspomnianych pilotów. Archont faworyzuje również Oprawców, nieczęsto uczestnicząc w bitwie nie mając w swoich oddziałach przynajmniej jednej grupy uskrzydlonych Mrocznych Eldarów.thumb|290px|Oprawcy z grupy Krwawoskrzydłych Gdy Kabała Obdartej czaszki atakuje, niebiosa wypełniają się krzykiem dziesiątek Oprawców, zazdrośnie ścigających się o honor jakim jest przelanie pierwszej krwi. Bywały i takie okazje, w której siły Obdartej Czaszki pozostawały na niebie niemal do samego końca kampanii, a jej żołnierze ledwie dotykali ziemi na której przelali tyle krwi. Kabalici uwielbiają chwalić się tymi osiągnięciami, a takie rajdy jak Zasadzka na Mosmana czy Podbój Thrandium przeszły do legendy wśród plotkarzy Commorragh. Jednakże czasem cel Kabały może być dobrze okopany bądź skryty za trudnymi do zdobycia fortyfikacjami. W tych sytuacjach żołnierze wroga muszą zostać wywabieni ze swoich stanowisk, ich bazy zinfiltrowane a ich pola siłowe obalone. W takich sytuacjachthumb|292px|Mandrejki z oddziału Szepczącej Ciemności Kabała Obdartej Czaszki wykorzystuje siły Oprawców, Mandrejków i Inkubów, których wyjątkowe umiejętności sprawiają że atak Kabały nigdy nie traci momentum. W czasie najazdów Obdartej Czaszki jej samoloty będą patrolować niebo, niszcząc potencjalne posiłki obrońców zanim te zdążą dotrzeć na ziemię. Jeśli Archont postanowi pojawić się na polu bitwy, piloci będą angażować się z podwójnym fanatyzmem. Obdarta Czaszka atakuje z dokładnością i fanatyzmem niewidzianym często w Galaktyce. Jej niewielkie oddziały zawsze muszą znajdować się w ruchu, zawsze zabijać i nie pozwalać swoim ofiarom odpocząć. Dzięki temu Kabała jest w stanie uderzać efektywnie a potem zabierać niewolników do Commorragh, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie ruiny. Kultura Siedziba Kabała Obdartej Czaszki ma nieprzeliczone bazy i ukryte kwatery w Commorragh - od niepewnych hazardowych nor w Rozciągniętych Bramach Heng Khestuul po ukryte platformy powietrzne skryte w Pustce Cienistych Chmur. Jednakże sercem Kabały oraz prywatną siedzibą jej Archonta jest wyniosłe, dobrze zabezpieczone gniazdo zwane Zatrutą Koroną. Jest to twierdza do której nie da się przedostać drogą inną niż lotniczną i która wznosi się znacznie wyżej niż okoliczne dystrykty. Dookoła Zatrutej Korony wznosi się szalona sieć przewodów, zarówno metalowych jak i organicznych. Ten fantastyczny splot unosi się wysoko ponad samą iglicę, sprawiając wrażenie jakby forteca była atakowana przez starożytną bestię. Po przewierceniu się przez nieskończone działa obronne, galerie tortur oraz hangary lotnicze, przewody sięgają szczytu Zatrutej Korony, na której znajduje się pomnik samego Malidracha. Przewody, ciągnące się od laboratoriów Homunkulusów, dostarczają ciągłą dawkę toksycznej mgły. Jest ona niczym wieniec, po którym kwatera dostała swoje imię. Wygląd thumb|278px|Kabalita z Obdartej CzaszkiKabała Obdartej Czaszki, jak sama nazwa może sugerować, wychodzi z siebie by kultywować swoją dziką naturę. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną częścią tej kultury są smugi krwi, którą wielu Kabalitów rysuje na swoich twarzach przed rajdem. Ta krew jest ich własną a jej użycie ma głęboko rytualistyczną naturę. Każdy Kabalita bierze do ręki nóż i tnie głęboko swoją własną skórę, próbując w międzyczasie sprowadzić na siebie największy możliwy ból. Wojownicy następnie farbują skórę swoją krwią, formując na niej długie pasy bądź rysując nań różnorakie runy. W czasie przeprowadzania samego rytuału Kabalita będzie powtarzał, że jego krew nie będzie więcej przelewana tego dnia i że wszelkie bronie skierowane przeciwko niemu nie spełnią swojego przeznaczenia. Tego typu rytuał jest wysoce rozpoznawalny w Commorragh jako część kultury Obdartej Czaszki. Wiele Kabał rywalizujących z Obdartą Czaszką znajdowało swoje siedziby w kompletnej ruinie, z ciałami swoich żołnierzy wysmarowanych ich własną krwią. Nikt nigdy nie zapomni losu Kabały Zrozpaczonego Wrzasku, których odcięte twarze dekorują Zatrutą Koronę po dziś dzień. Kabała Obdartej Czaszki jest również znana z zostawiania pamiątek na miejscach swoich najbardziej udanych rajdów. Na przykład po Obronie Przystani Klenmanna, jednostki wsparcia Gwardii Imperialnej znalazły jedynie ciała członków SOP'u, ostrożnie ułożonych na swoich pozycjach obronnych, ze skórą obdartą z czaszek. Podobnie barbarzyńskie zapędy są widoczne w innych cechach Kabały. Ich pancerze pomalowane są na wzór obdartej skóry i odsłoniętych kości i to w sposób wydający się niezwykle realistyczny na polu bitwy. Symbolem Kabały jest, oczywiście, obdarta czaszka. Ten makabryczny symbol jest wykorzystywany na polu bitwy jako broń psychologiczna, która nie pozostawia ofiarom złudzeń co do ich losu. Członkowie Kabały wykorzystują też przepaski, płaszcze i peleryny wykonane z obdartej skóry. Te skarby są często bogato wystrojone przy użyciu arterialnej czerwieni, stworzonej przy pomocy krwi tysięcy ofiar. Najlepiej wykonane z tych akcesoriów powstają z rąk Homunkulusów i mają w sobie wciąż krzyczące twarze, które bulgoczą i jęczą w czasie gdy noszący je wykonuje ruch. Źródła * Codex Dark Eldar (7th edition) 94-98, 123-131 * Eldar&Dark Eldar Collector Guide Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Kabały Kategoria:Kabała Obdartej Czaszki